Rokai's Tragedy
by Astro123
Summary: This story is about a young mutant turtle who accidently finds the turtles lair, and trains with them to be a stronger fighter.
1. Chapter 1

_This tale of hardships and tragedies, are about a young mutant turtle called Rokai. Now young Rokai may not be you're average turtle._

_For he has premonitions that can tell when something bad is going to happen, to another mutant and to a human._

_Some say he's a strange turtle to have that kind of power, but never say strange about the mutants._

_For all mutants have strange powers.

* * *

_

In the dark city of Manhattan with tall skyscrapers, and buildings as far to the eyes can see. In another part of the city of Manhattan on a tall skyscraper, we see a young nine  
old mutant, running away from a group of Ninja's. His breath began to go faster as he jumped from one building onto another, his breath began to slow down as he panted.  
He wanted to get rid of these ninja's, but he couldn't use any force right now he was still weak. "_What am I going to do?". _Thought the young mutant as he slid down a pole that was beside the building, that he was on.

While running from the ninja's he could feel they're breath, on his neck breathing down on him. The mutant boy kept on running as he slipped and fell right against the brick  
wall. "_Just my luck". _He thought to himself as he cursed slightly under his breath, just the thought of getting caught by those ninja's made his shell and body shiver.  
"_I wish I was somewhere safe". _The young mutant turtle thought to himself as he tried to find himself a hiding spot, "_Somewhere I belonged would be nice". _He said to himself while looking around the dark decrepit alley.

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That Im not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck -- hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

The young mutant turtle that was a dark bluish green with a hint of silver in his skin, he had a light brown shell on his back that had a bit of red on the rim.  
He wore nothing but a couple of light brown knee pads, and a strap around his shoulder blade. Soon the ninja's caught up with the young turtle as they began to surround him,  
As soon as they surround the turtle. They could hear sounds of crazy noises coming at them, "_Cowabunga dudes". _Said a strange voice from above the young turtle as two adult mutant turtles jumped infront of the smaller turtle.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong._

Who were these strange new beings that were infront of the boy, as he watched the two ninja turtles fight against the evil ninja's.  
_"Wow who are these two?"._He thought as one of the turtles told the boy to run while they handled, the fight the small turtle did as he was told to do.  
The turtle who told him to run was none other then Donatello, and the other turtle was Michelangelo. Who went after the smaller turtle mutant, to make  
sure he was somewhere safe for the time being.

_And I got nothing to say  
I cant believe i didnt fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That its not the way i had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
cuz i cant trust the way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain -- hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

* * *

Ok I hope you all like this story, it's my first tmnt story on this account. Please nice comments and critisms are allowed no flames though.  
What should happen next to the small turtle?. Oh the song is called Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park I do not own it.


	2. Chapter 2

The younger more inexperienced mutant turtle longed to be in a place that was like his old home, as he ran the boy thought quickly to himself.  
"_Why am I running?, I can fight well maybe a little". _He thought while stopping at a dead end, with nowhere to go the bluish green turtle now was lost.  
He was beginning to think this was the end of his life, "_I really wish my mom and dad was here". _The young turtle thought as he heard something from behind a garbage can,  
a tall older turtle with an orange mask walked up to the smaller turtle, "_Hey don't worry little dude, I won't hurt ya_". Said the older orange masked turtle as he tried to comfort the little turtle.  
_  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

The younger turtle showed a strong sense of fear in his little body, he started to shake when the older orange masked wearing turtle.  
Came up to him and tried to calm him down, "_Hey hey, little dude chill out_". Said the older turtle as he crouched down to be eye level with the small turtle.  
"_What's your name? little dude?". _Asked Michelangelo as he patted the small turtles head, "_See I ain't gonna hurt you". _He said while helping the younger turtle up,  
but as he helped him up Michelangelo noticed a small wound on the small turtles leg. "_I need to get Donnie over here Yo Donnie"._ He called out for his brother Donatello who was fighting off some ninja's.

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_  
_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

"_Mikey I'm a little busy at the moment here_". Donatello said to his younger brother Michelangelo who was now in a pickle, his older brother couldn't help the small injured turtle.  
How would Mikey get him to the lair in time, "_Hang on little buddy I'll get ya some place safe". _Michelangelo said just as he was about to pick the injured turtle up, two huge turtles came out of nowhere. One turtle was a bright leafy green female with dark auburn hair, that flew in the wind. The other large turtle had a dark brown shell with a strap that went around his shoulders, as he carried two duel swords that were long and very sharp. He was a dark bluish green color that was similar to Raphael's color.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

* * *

_This is the second chapter I hope it was good, who are these two strange turtles that appeared?. Are they Rokai's parents?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Michelangelo froze when the two larger turtles jumped in front of the smaller turtle, "_Easy man, I-I-I wasn't going to hurt the little dude_". The orange masked turtle said to the larger male,  
as he glared at the orange masked wearing turtle. "_Stay away from my son_". The large dark bluish green turtle said to Michelangelo, as he got up to face the ninja's. He drew out his swords  
and began to slice everyone of those ninja's, "_Easy little Rokai it's all right_". Said the large bright leafy green colored female turtle, as she gently picked up her young son. "_Excuse me? but who are __you?". _The female turtle asked Michelangelo as she gently rubbed her tiny son's shell, "_Names Mikey dudette, I can get you two to a safer place then this crazy joint_". He said while blushing at the large female.

The bright leafy green colored female smiled at the orange masked turtle, "_I would like that very much_". She said in a kind gentle voice as Mikey began to lead her and Rokai, down to the sewers in where the lair was. Mikey brought the two turtles into the lair where Master Splinter was waiting so was Leonardo, and the hot head Raphael were looking at Michelangelo.  
"_Sorry Sensai I had to bring them here_". Mikey said to his Master while looking at the leafy green colored female who was holding the younger turtle, "_Who the heck are these guys Mikey?_". Raphael yelled at his younger brother while serving him a slap at the back of the head, "_Ouch hey Raph I needed to bring them here ok dude_". He said while glaring at the red masked turtle.

"_Excuse me? but who are you three_?". The female turtle said to the giant rat that was Master Splinter, _"Do not worry you are safe down here". _Said Master Splinter as he led the female and the youngster to the couch, "_My name is Faith kind sir, and this is my son Rokai". _Faith said to Master Splinter as he smiled gently at her child, _"You are welcomed here any time I am Master Splinter, and these three are my sons Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo but where is Donatello?". _Called out Master Splinter as he looked at Mikey who was twiddling his thumbs, "_He was right behind me, when this other huge turtle came out of nowhere". _The orange masked turtle said to his Sensai as he looked at Faith with a smile, "_You must mean my husband who is the other turtle". _Faith said while holding her son who was a bit frightened with the other turtles.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I would like to thank Nala162024 for helping me pick out the names for Rokai's parents, And for reviewing and I would like to thank Sapphire for reviewing as well thank you guys there will be more chapters to come soon. 


End file.
